moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Worlds: Goliath - Extras
This article lists all of the numerous background character deaths that occur in the animated film War of the Worlds: Goliath. * In the film's prologue, set during the original Martian invasion of 1899, Eric Wells and his parents are fleeing from a Martian tripod through the ruins of Leeds. Eric freezes with fear, and when his father Robert runs out from cover to save him, the tripod fires its heat-ray and vaporises Robert. Eric's mother cries out as she witnesses her husband's death and the Martian takes notice, firing on her as well. * The tripod is about to fire upon Eric when it suddenly begins to stagger, the Martian inside screeching. The tripod then topples over and crashes, its pilot dead. In accordance with the original War of the Worlds story, the entire Martian force on Earth is wiped out because they have no biological immunity to the countless bacteria and viruses native to our world. * At ARES Headquarters, Theodore Roosevelt addresses the soldiers and makes mention of the first Martian invasion. During the original invasion, the Martians had killed 140 million humans. * Though human society and technology has advanced by leaps and bounds thanks to the leftover Martian technology from the first invasion, history continues to unfold as it has done in the real world. The assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, the event that triggered the First World War, still occurs in the same time and place as it did according to real-world history. However, WWI does not occur as the second Martian invasion begins before it happens. * As ARES conduct war games in preparation for the next Martian invasion, a scout tripod enters the playing field. A heat-ray suddenly fires from the distant hills, vaporising the scout and blowing up his tripod. * One of the ARES tripods under Wells' command is destroyed by a second Martian heat-ray, killing its whole crew. * Four more ARES tripods are destroyed before Wells and his troops can return fire. * A sixth battle tripod is destroyed by the advancing Martians. * The tripod standing right of the Goliath is struck by a heat-ray blast and destroyed. * Wells and his squad manage to destroy one of the Martian tripods just before Captain Sakai and his team arrive. * Now under fire from behind, one of the remaining Martian tripods turns around and fires upon Sakai's team, destroying two Achilles walkers. * The gunner of an Achilles tripod on Sakai's squad is disintegrated by a heat-ray blast. * The two remaining Martian tripods on the battlefield are destroyed when Wells and Sakai's teams overwhelm them with all their ordnance. * After the battle, Wells gives General Kushnirov his after-action report: Six Achilles tripods, four Spartans and six Scouts were destroyed with 57 dead and 17 injured. * The Martians begin landing all across the globe with their largest forces concentrated in North America. In Albuquerque, New Mexico, the military have already suffered heavy losses. As the battle rages on, a Martian tripod uses its heat-ray to carve off the leg of an ARES Spartan, sending it toppling to the ground. * When the airship Leviathan arrives in New Mexico airspace, a fleet of Martian fighter craft engage in battle with the Leviathan's squadron of Stormcrow planes. Seven Stormcrows and three Valkyries are shot down while six Martian ships are destroyed with three attempting to flee from the battle. * Captain Richtofen pursues a fleeing Martian fighter and the two flyers dog each other through a canyon. Richtofen flies as high as he can until his heat-ray recharges, then comes back down and shoots a beam through the pursuing Martian craft, destroying it. * The Goliath, Beowulf and three Scouts traverse a canyon where the Martians are operating. The team are ambushed by a Martian tripod which destroys the Scouts. * After being staggered by a shell from the Goliath, the Martian tripod fires its heat-ray and destroys the Beowulf, killing its whole crew. * The Goliath unloads all of its ammunition on the Martian tripod to bring it down. * Another tripod appears and disables the Goliath by shooting out the hydraulics in its rear leg. As it closes in, a group of militiamen appear and open fire, distracting the Martian. Seven of the militiamen pay the ultimate price as they are swept away by heat-ray blasts. * As the Martian tripod draws closer to the last surviving militiaman, it enters the Goliath's firing range. Abraham Douglas fires a shell that brings the alien machine down. * Wilson, the last surviving militiaman, finds the operator of the downed tripod is still alive and unloads his machine-gun's clip into the creature. * Inside the Martian-occupied factory, the Goliath crew witness a Martian feeding on a human prisoner. Using its mechanical walker's tentacles, the Martian grabs the prisoner and plunges a tube down the victim's throat that siphons all the blood from his body. The Martian then tosses the drained corpse onto a large pile of bodies. * While rescuing the prisoners, Abraham is attacked by a Martian. Before it can choke Abraham to death, Carter uses a portable heat-ray cannon to blast the Martian to cinders. * Leaping from a hanging basket-cage, Lt. Shah lands atop the canopy of a second Martian walker. Using a dagger, he smashes through the canopy glass and stabs the Martian to death. * Several more Martians appear as the Goliath crew make their way out of the factory with the liberated prisoners. Abraham uses his portable heat-ray to blast one of the attackers. * The satchel charge that Patrick O'Brien planted on a propane tank in the factory goes off. The resulting explosion destroys most of the factory, including a large Martian craft still under construction, and kills at least seven Martians. * Capt. Wells faces down three Martians when an explosion suddenly occurs beneath the floor, engulfing the three aliens and giving Wells the chance to escape. * Just as Wells has gotten to a safe distance, the Martian factory explodes completely, killing whatever still remained inside. * After the Goliath crew have left the factory, they are suddenly cornered by a tripod. The tripod is about to fire its heat-ray when the Leviathan appears overhead, firing a blast that destroys the alien tripod. * General Kushnirov informs Wells about the battle in Alberquerque: 40 per cent troop casualties, 30 per cent loss of aircraft and 50 per cent loss of tripods. * In New York, the Martians have arrived in force. Much of the city is on fire and ARES Headquarters is under siege. A Stormcrow is pursued by a Martian flyer and shot down, crashing into the ARES fortress. * A Martian tripod is toppled by fire from the ARES base. * Roosevelt and a squad of infantry shoot down three Martian flyers. * A Martian flyer swoops past the ARES tower, picking off several infantrymen and Colonel Talbert. * After witnessing Talbert die in front of him, Roosevelt fires upon the Martian flyer and shoots it down. Several more then appear before him, but they are destroyed by the Leviathan. * A line of ARES tripods advance on a squad of Martian tripods. The Martians fire first, destroying an Achilles left of the Goliath. * ARES open fire on the tripods, bringing one down. * A group of infantry are killed by a Martian heat-ray blast. Immediately after, a second Martian tripod is destroyed. * A group of tripods begin to fall back, but two of the machines are brought down by a salvo of rockets. * A group of infantry are vaporised by a heat-ray blast. * A Stormcrow is incinerated by a Martian flyer. * A Spartan tripod is blasted into scrap. * A Martian tripod picks up an ARES soldier with its tentacles, crushing him to death. * O'Brien uses the Goliath's machine-gun turret to shoot down a Martian flyer. * Another Spartan tripod is destroyed by a Martian heat-ray. * Two more Martian tripods are destroyed by heavy fire from all sides. * One last Martian tripod ends up completely surrounded by ARES forces. Unwilling to surrender, it charges its heat-ray, but is then demolished by the combined firepower of over a dozen ARES tripods. * A giant Martian airship rises from the Hudson and attacks the ARES fortress, firing a powerful beam that slices through one of the base's towers, causing it to collapse. * The Martian ship fires a blast that destroys the ARES Zeppelin Aggememnon, killing its entire crew. * Several of the Leviathan's crew are likely killed after the Martian airship blows off the top of a skyscraper, causing it to fall upon the low-flying Zeppelin. * The Leviathan crashes headlong into the Martian airship, destroying themselves and the enemy and ending the battle of New York. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:War Film Deaths Category:War of the Worlds: Goliath